


Twitter Soriku Cockwarming.

by ohmegaverse



Series: Twitter Thread Snips [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cockwarming, Concept, M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmegaverse/pseuds/ohmegaverse
Summary: A sleepy, unbeta'd Twitter thread. Domestic Soriku cockwarming.Note: Author's Twitter and Content is all 18+
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Twitter Thread Snips [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908223
Kudos: 27





	Twitter Soriku Cockwarming.

What do you do when your Dream Eater has nightmares, and his bones are hurting from too many injuries he never set straight? When he cradles his arm and his hip aches where it was cracked but there's nothing to fix it? Sora does his best, yanno? They keep trying to out do one another by showing their love and Sora accepts it freely. Riku has to be convinced over and over (and over and over and over...) that he's good enough. That's he's good enough to make up for all that he is, all of his downfalls and mistakes. What Sora sees as human qualities, Riku sees as mistakes. Especially on nights where he feels wrong in his body and he forgets where he begins and Ansem ends.

Riku is always working on getting better and stronger and tries so hard just to feel worth something. Words don't work for Riku unless there is action to accompany them. Sora's always known this about Riku. It was a little awkward the first time Sora suggested it, but if he were allowed to be a little _cocky_ , his dick did some magic. Sora had stamina that put the average racehorse to shame. Always wound tight and ready to go.

So, he'd start by pulling Riku close, rubbing up and down his arms, coaxing little bits of healing magic where Sora knew the aches were worst. Pillows would get rearranged. That to say, the wall of pillows to keep Sora from flinging himself off the bed were put around Riku. Certain nights, Riku didn't have it in him to be close like that, but after so long, Sora was able to help get him more comfortable. So Riku's knee would be a little higher. This after his bottom half were bare. Sora would slip his own boxers off (assuming it were a blue moon where he _didn't_ sleep in the buff). Then just hook two fingers into Riku's mouth for him to suck on. Once properly drooling and finger's lubricated, Sora would work at Riku's entrance. Soft massages that were just the right kind of slow to not jostle any aches that were meant to be soothed.

Sora was already hard by this point, and fucking into Riku slowly was it's own kind of catharsis. It wasn't the loud, competitive, energetic sex they fell into so often. Or the maintenance sex they had just to feel closer or as a pleasure gift that escalated. Sora had learned that the little gasps and moans that sounded like crying were more the result of relief and comfort than being hurt or sad (which was a different kind of foreplay all together). Once Sora had settled himself in and made sure Riku was aligned comfortably, he would test the waters with a few thrusts. Sometimes more petting was in order, sometimes jerking Riku to a soft place of pleasure was the course taken. It sometimes escalated to more orgasm-focused sex. But most of the time?

Riku was just held with Sora fitted in him and around him. He was reassured with kisses and a steady hold while Sora stayed nestled inside of him. It was nice. A different kind of heart connection that was formed as a sort of care both could appreciate. They'd sleep like that sometimes, or at some point Sora would fall to sleep and slip out. Sometimes the mornings sucked because really, anal walls were not made to keep large objects through sleep. But just. Being close and connected and yeah technically it's sexual but it is a little more intimate than fucking to fuck.


End file.
